


Community

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [19]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, crossposted from ffn, myth references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Time for some wholesome holiday community activities!
Series: Dannymay 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Community

Danny was confused. This wasn't unusual. He was often confused. There was a reason his friends, family, and various acquaintances all called him 'clueless.' But, usually, those people weren't just as confused as he was.

"I'm sorry," said Danny, pleasantly, no need to be rude, after all. He'd learned his lesson from Ghost Writer and the Christmas fiasco. "Could you, um," he edged out of the closely packed crowd of Casper High students, dark purple grass crunching under his feet, "could you run that by us again? I don't think any of us quite caught that."

"Of course!" said the ghost, beaming. "We have brought you here to strengthen the ties of friendship between our communities!"

"Our communities being Amity Park and..?"

"The Hollow Country!" said the ghost.

"Cool." None of the other students spoke up, they were still too scared by how they had gotten here. "And how are we going to strengthen those bonds?"

"By participating in traditional Harvest Festival activities!"

"You mean, like, trick-or-treating?" asked Danny.

"Yes, among other things," said the ghost, nodding vigorously. The ghost did this by raising and lowering his detached head. Ectoplasmic blood bubbled from the stump of his neck. "Such as, for example, singing, dancing, carving pumpkins, making food, eating food, drinking, the lighting of candles, games of divination, and the telling of stories."

"And, er, what may we call you?"

"I am the Green Knight," said the ghost. "You may call me such."

That sounded _sort of_ legit. Still. "All of the ghosts who are in this, um, community. They're okay with this?"

"Certainly," said the Green Knight.

"And," said Danny, finally remembering where he'd heard 'Green Knight' before, "you aren't going to dare us to behead you with an ax or anything, and then behead us?"

The Knight chortled. "That's my favorite story, but, no. I give you my word, no harm shall befall you here. You are under my protection, and when the dawn comes, you will be returned."

"Returned to Amity Park?"

"Correct."

"And your word, what's it on?"

"Suspicious, aren't you? Alas, that we must sometimes be such to survive. I give my word on the black river, and my honor as a knight."

Danny scanned the man's face, and didn't detect any sign of deceit. He turned back to his classmates. "I think we're probably safe," he said.

The incredulous looks on their faces (sans Sam and Tucker's) said they didn't agree.

"Hey, if nothing else, you'll never forget this Halloween, right? Best Halloween party ever, right?"


End file.
